You're All I Have
by JustMe133
Summary: Sequel to "All That's Left". Rated T because people don't like the boyxboy pairing. Bethan!
1. Do I Mean Anything To You?

****Yay for my next batch of unfinished stories!****

**This is the sequel to "All That's Left." **

**I don't know how good it's going to be or anything. I hope ya'll like it though.**

**Still don't own MBAV. **

**Here goes nothing…**

…

Benny POV:

Watching Ethan sleep next to me, my thoughts stray to these last couple of months. He stopped cutting himself thankfully. It killed me seeing him like that, the complete top half of his body was covered in cuts of different sizes and lengths. Looking at him sleeping peacefully next to me now, I sometimes find it hard to believe it's already been two months.

"Quit staring at me," he mumbled, opening one eye and staring at me tiredly. I can't help the slight chuckle I give him.

"Sorry. I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"Thoughts about me?" he mumbled again as I snuggled up against him.

"Maybe," I say as he curls up against me. I look at him and see he's already asleep. "I'm always thinking of you Ethan. And I really wish I didn't sometimes."

…

Ethan POV:

I woke up to an empty bed. Where had Benny gone? He was always there when I woke up, well on the weekend anyway. During week days he has to be at home, which sucks. I always feel better when he's with me. I mean, yeah I see him at school, but I'm beginning to worry. He's been kind of distant lately. It makes me scared.

"Hey you," Benny said, walking into my room. I noticed his hair was still kind of damp. He had taken a shower. "You okay?" he asked me, worry finding its way onto his face. I just nod, trying to catch my breath. "Hey, what happened?"

"I woke up and you were gone," I say, looking at him. I guess he can see the fear in my face because he comes and sits next to me, pulling me into his arms. "I-I was scared you finally got tired of me and left."

"I just went to take a shower E." I look up at Benny, a frown on my face. There's something about his voice that just bothers me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worry soaking my voice. He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Of course I am. I gotta head home, I have homework. See you tomorrow at school okay?" he says, hugging me again and getting up. I frown at him.

"C-can I get a kiss goodbye?" I ask, voice sad. He smiles a slight smile at me and leans down, kissing me quickly, lips barely brushing mine.

"See you tomorrow E," he says, leaving my room quickly. What's wrong with him?

…

Benny POV:

I hated doing that to Ethan. Leaving him so quickly, with that barely kiss. But my thoughts are so messed up right now I just had to get out of there. I think he can tell something's wrong with me. I just sigh and hurry to my house.

Once there, I run to my bathroom and splash water on my flushed face. After wiping the water away, I stare at my reflection. My eyes look tired, my mouth set in a grim line.

"Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just accept things the way they are?" I ask myself, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I'm tired of feeling used. That's all there is to it. I feel like he's using me to make himself better. Does he even care about me at all?" I let a few tears spill forward before I take a deep breath and go lock myself in my room, trying to mentally prepare for tomorrow.

…

3rd Person POV:

The next day found Benny at school early, hating what he had planned. _It has to be done,_ he kept repeating to himself. A frown seemed to be permanently etched onto his face. He sat in front of his locker, headphones in as music blasted from his phone. He pulled out an ear-bud when Ethan sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said, smiling happily. Benny managed a small smile in return before casting his eyes down, away from his friend's face. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked, voice filling with worry.

"I need to talk to you," Benny says, standing up and looking at Ethan. "Alone." Ethan seems surprised but nods and stands up as well, following the taller boy to an empty bathroom.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Ethan asked, staring at his feet. Benny just leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest.

"Us."

"What about us?" Ethan asked, clearly confused.

"Ethan…" Benny started, trying to find the words. "I … I'm tired of this."

"Of what?"

"Of us. I'm tired of you using me."

"I'm not-"

"Don't. I … I'm really beginning to like you. And I don't think I should, because I don't think you feel the same way about me."

"Benny-"

"Ethan, it's better this way."

"No it's not! I need you!" Ethan cried out, grabbing onto Benny's arm. "I need you so much and care about you so much. Please Benny."

"I'm tired of being used Ethan."

"I'm not using you."

"Do I mean anything to you?"

"You mean everything to me Benny. You're all I have. I love you." Benny stared at Ethan in shock.

"What did you say?"

"I love you?"

"Y-you haven't said that since the night you stopped cutting," Benny whispered, frowning at Ethan.

"I was scared you wouldn't say it back."

"Ethan…"

"Benny. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm using you. I'm not. You make me feel better, but I do really care about you."

"What are we? Are we dating? Just friends who kiss and cuddle and all that crap? Or just friends?"

"I thought we were together," Ethan said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"We've never put a label on what we are, and never act like it in public. How do I know if we're together?"

"But you said you were mine."

"I am yours. I'll always be yours. And sometimes, sometimes I hate that fact, because I don't know if you've ever been mine or not."

"Benny, I've always been yours too. Please, don't give up on me yet." Benny just looks at him, the sadness in his eyes evident. Finally he pulls Ethan into a bone crushing hug, murmuring to him.

"Ethan, I need you so much more than you think. I hope I won't regret this."

"I hope you don't either," Ethan says, leaning up and kissing Benny. "I really don't feel like going to class now. Wanna skip?"

"No, we should go," Benny said, untangling Ethan from him. "Come on E."

"Fine," Ethan said, grabbing Benny's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Only if we go like this." Benny smiled and they left for class, hand in hand.

...

**What's in store for Benny and Ethan next? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Cue eerie music! –dodododododododododo- lol**

**Hope it wasn't too terribly awful.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Old Habits Are Hard To Break

…

Benny POV:

One week. That's how long it's been since me and Ethan had our argument and officially began dating.

It feels longer. Which it is if you think about it. Two months of us being "together" without actually labeling it.

We told our friends of course. And by friends, I mean Rory, Erica, and Sarah.

Rory's response was to laugh happily and start making gay jokes. He meant well, we both knew that.

Erica responded with a snide remark about how we were so obviously gay for each other and was surprised that it took us so long to get together. Then told us she was happy that we found happiness, even if it was in each other.

That was a compliment… I think.

Sarah's response was… different. She smiled and told us congratulations on our new relationship, but her eyes… there was something behind them.

She wasn't happy. I could tell. Just her tone of voice and the look she had on her face. Ethan didn't notice, so I didn't say anything about it, but still… She seemed a little bitter actually.

…

Ethan was at his locker. He was running late that morning due to Jane being sick. He had to take care of her until he absolutely had to leave for school.

Not that he minded. She was his little sitter after all. Ever since Benny basically saved his life, he vowed to become a better person, including taking better care of Jane. He had become so responsible his mom and dad stopped having Sarah come babysit, and began trusting Ethan to have Benny over while he was watching Jane.

All thanks to Benny. He smiled as he began turning his lock to open his locker.

…

Sarah was feeling different. Sure, she got angry sometimes, but she never felt this.

She felt anger, fury, bitterness, envy, and hate.

Ethan, the guy who liked _her_, was dating Benny, of all people. Yeah, she had made jokes about them being too close sometimes, but she didn't think it would've turned into them dating.

And she couldn't help but hate it. No, she didn't have a problem with gays or anything, it was just the thought of them being together that she hated.

Then, Ethan had decided to grow up a bit and become responsible and watch Jane. She wasn't needed anymore.

So she was out of a job too.

She was only a little bitter… so she kept telling herself.

…

Ethan POV:

I open my locker to see a note flutter out. Grabbing it, I gasp as I read it.

I feel my chest tighten in that same pain I get when I begin to worry too much.

But I've got a reason to worry now. I know I shouldn't put too much thought into a simple note, but I can't help but freak out a bit.

_He's just using you._

That's what it says. I re-read it over and over, trying to figure out who would do this to me. I feel the pain and I hate it. Closing my eyes, I try to convince myself it's some sick joke.

Just a sick, twisted joke. Taking a deep breath, I close my locker and pocket the note, heading to class.

To Benny.

…

Once I'm in class, and his instantly grabs my hand, I feel better. He makes all my doubts about myself go away.

Not to mention the urge to cut.

Yeah, I still feel it every now and then, but I don't do it. I could never hurt Benny like that. Yes, hurt Benny. If I cut again … it would kill him inside. I know that it would.

I could never do that to someone that cares about me so much.

Even if the blade feels soooooo good.

No. I gotta stop thinking like that.

I can't fall back into that.

No matter how tempting it is.

…

It's been a couple of days since I got that note. I pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about it for the moment being.

Until I got another one.

_Why would he like something like you?_

Not someone, something. That hurts.

Why is someone purposely hurting me this way?

I know it's not Benny. That's not his handwriting.

Then who is it?

And how do they know all my deepest fears?

…

Benny POV:

I watch as Ethan twitches as he takes notes.

Something's bothering him. And I don't know what. Every time I ask, he freaks out and says it's nothing.

I know him better than that.

…

After school that day he's twitchy again and rubbing his arms nervously. I finally grab him and pull him to me.

"E, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stutters out, avoiding my eyes.

"Please tell me," I say quietly, turning his face to look at me. His guard falls and I see how scared he looks.

"S-someone's been p-putting th-these notes in my l-locker and they b-bother me," he said. I could see in his eyes how he hated how scared he sounded.

"What did they say?" I ask, and he looks at me, fear clear in his eyes. "Were they threatening or something?" He shakes his head and gets up. Opening a drawer near his computer he pulls out one note and another from his pocket. Not saying anything, he hands them to me.

I read them and shake my head.

"E, someone's playing with your mind. You _know_ none of this is true. I'm crazy about you, and am not using you. Remember I thought you were using me?" I instantly see him relax and smile at me.

"You're right. I was just overreacting wasn't I?"

"A little. But it's okay. Trust me," I said, shooting him a smile. He hugs me and begins kissing me.

Glad to see him feeling better.

…

Another week passed, and Ethan hadn't gotten another note. He was beginning to feel better finally. The urge to cut had fallen back into the dark depths of his mind, forgotten.

Benny gave him a quick kiss before he had to go talk to a teacher before class began.

Ethan was happy.

Until he opened his locker.

A box was in it, a box with a note taped to the top. Hesitantly, he reached for the note, already dreading what it would say.

_Old habits are hard to break_. He grabbed the box and quickly opened it, only to see a razor sitting among band aids.

Ethan recognized that razor.

It was one of his old ones, that he had thrown away. It was cleaned up, but it was his.

And the urge was back.

…


	3. Tempting Fate

**Warning: Short chapter ahead!**

**Happy Easter!**

…

Ethan POV:

Sitting in my room, I just kept staring between the razor and my phone.

I should tell Benny.

I need to tell Benny.

But I can't.

I can't bring myself to do it.

I just can't.

And I can't bring myself to throw it away. Every time I get close to the trash can, I chicken out and place it on my desk.

I can't bring myself to cut though.

I feel the urge flow through me, through my veins, but I don't do it. I can't hurt myself again.

Because not only would it hurt me, but it would hurt Benny too.

And I care too much about Benny to put him through this again.

Even though the site of the razor tempts me so.

Closing my eyes, I fall on my bed, hoping to sleep and block out all my thoughts.

…

3rd person POV:

Ethan clung to Benny at school, making sure Benny knew how much he cared about him.

Of course Benny knew. And Benny constantly told Ethan how much he cared for him.

They saved the I-love-you's for when they were alone. Because those words held so much meaning in them, they felt like that only they should hear them from each other's mouths.

"You okay?" Benny asked as they stood at their lockers. Ethan sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, just … thinking."

"About?"

"…Things," he says, staring at the taller boy before shaking his head. "Fate."

"Fate?"

"Yeah… Like was it fate that made me cut myself before? Was it fate that made me distance myself from you? Was it fate that made you so insistent on staying close to me? Was it fate that made me show you what I was doing? Do you believe in fate?" he asked the taller boy, who smiled slightly before kissing him gently.

"I believe it was fate that made us best friends all those years ago, and I believe it was fate that brought us from best friends to boyfriends. So yes, I believe in fate, but only when it comes to you."

"Benny…" Ethan said, biting his tongue so he wouldn't tell him about the razor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a concerned look finding its way to his face.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just letting my thoughts get to me."

…

Sarah was still feeling bitter. She watched Ethan and Benny, grouchy about how happy they were together.

She could never find happiness like that it seemed.

The only time she had been happy was with Jesse, before he changed her of course. Now she hated his guts.

She had enjoyed Ethan having a crush on her. It had made her feel wanted, even though she was undead.

But he had Benny now.

And she was bitter.

…

That night, Ethan was once again in a face-off between the razor and his phone.

"I need to tell Benny," he whispered to himself, even as the urge came back. "Having it here is just messing with my mind. I'm over cutting. I have things to live for. I have my emotions back."

Yet his eyes stayed on the razor.

"I can't," he whispered to himself.

No matter how badly he wanted to.

…

As he slept that night, he was plagued by dreams of sharp objects and blood flowing from him, and him lavishing in the feel of the blade over his skin.

Over and over again.

He woke up drenched in sweat and panting for breath. Running his hands over his arms, he sighed as he only felt old scars.

He didn't know if he enjoyed that dream or hated it.

But he did know that he had to do something soon, before he did something he regretted.

…

Benny was tossing and turning, plagued by a nightmare of his own.

He saw Ethan, a single cut on his wrist, blood flowing like a waterfall. He had cut too deep, and they both knew it by the sad smile Ethan shot Benny's way.

"I couldn't control myself anymore. Goodbye Benny. I love you." Then he fell to the floor, unmoving.

Benny woke up screaming and gasping for breath.

He knew he would have to keep an eye on Ethan, and make sure nothing like that would ever happened to the boy he loved.

He would make sure of it.

…

**Wow, tis a short chapter indeed!**

**Sorry, that happens sometimes.**

**Hope it was good though!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Losing Control

**Updated: 04/15/2012**

…

Ethan woke up Monday morning sore and exhausted.

All weekend he had been plagued by dreams of him cutting himself and ravishing in the feel of the blood pouring from him and the way the blade slices felt so good.

He knows that he shouldn't like those dreams, but he can't seem to help it.

His self-control is slipping though. He's found himself looking at the razor more, or drifting off in the middle of conversations thinking about it.

It was a pest that he needed to get rid of.

But he couldn't. It had some sort of magnetic pull over him.

That's how the first cuts started.

Taking a breath, he turned away from the razor and decided to get dressed for the day.

He had a boyfriend waiting for him.

…

Benny also woke up sore and exhausted Monday morning.

He had been subjected to seeing the same nightmare every time he fell asleep.

He thinks it's a warning, and hopes Ethan would never do it.

But if Ethan had a razor again… he's not so sure his dear boyfriend would be able to control himself.

He closed his eyes, hoping to block out all his stressed thoughts.

He had to get ready, and meet the one person who meant everything to him.

…

Ethan and Benny were curled up in the Morgan's living room, watching a movie as they usually did on Friday nights now. Ethan's parents didn't know they were dating yet, that way Benny could stay the night still. Sarah knew and usually covered for them if his parents asked. Jane knew as well, and that was a small fortune to keep her quiet.

Ethan smiled and snuggled closer to Benny as the movie progressed. He had all but forgotten about the razor that was hidden in his room.

He had made sure to keep it hidden to where Benny wouldn't see it when he went in there.

On the outside, he kept a calm facade. On the inside, he was paranoid that Benny would find it and hate him forever.

Benny looked down and frowned as he stared at his boyfriend. Looking at his arms, he could see faint scars still, and he hated knowing that he had gone through that pain.

"You okay?" he whispered, causing Ethan to look at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem like you're thinking."

"No just enjoying the movie."

"Okay," he said, kissing him quickly and returning his attention back to the movie as well.

He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong though.

…

That night, as they got ready for bed, Ethan left the room to go say goodnight to his parents. Benny struggled to get his shirt on and bumped into Ethan's desk, causing a slightly open drawer to open even more.

As he fixed his shirt, his eyes narrowed as he saw a box nestled into the mess of pens and things. Grabbing it, he opened it and gasped as he saw what was in it.

"No… nononononononoNO!" he screamed out as Ethan walked back into his room. He stopped in the doorway as he stared at his boyfriend and what was in his hand.

"H-how did you find that?" he asked, eyes not leaving the open box that currently resided in Benny's hands.

"Hit the desk. The drawer popped open and I saw it…" his voice trailed off as their eyes met. "Why do you have it?" he asked, eyes falling back to the box in his hands.

"N-no reason."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE IT? ! ?" he asked, anger clear in his voice. Ethan took a deep breath and frowned.

"Someone put it in my locker. The same person that was sending me those notes… There was a note with it that said "old habits are hard to break," and I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It just … tempted me. But I didn't! I didn't cut! I wanted to. I really wanted to, but I didn't. I couldn't."

"Someone put it in your locker? But how?" Benny asked, raising his eyes to finally look at Ethan, who looked pale and shaky.

"I don't know. But they did. And I really wanted to cut, but I knew it wouldn't just be me that would be hurting this time. It'd be both of us. And I couldn't bring myself to hurt you like that."

"Ethan… I should've known you had this. I've been having this nightmare for days. It was of you. You had a single cut on your wrist. And blood fell from it like a waterfall. Then you… you died. If anything like that happened to you, I would die. I can't lose you E. I can't."

"You won't. I haven't cut since that last time months ago. Because of you. You will never lose me."

"Good. But let me tell you this," he said, setting down the box and moving to where he was right in front of Ethan. "If you cut, I will too."

…

**Oh noooooo! What's gonna happen? Will Ethan cut and in turn cause Benny to cut? Guess we'll just wait and see!**

**Hope it turned out good.**

**Love you guys!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. It's My Turn To Take Care Of You

**This chapter is one of the few reasons that this story is under the "drama" category.**

****Updated: 04/18/2012****

…

Ethan stared at Benny, scared by that look on his face.

"You're not serious," he whispered, staring at his tall boyfriend, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh I'm not? Do I look un-serious to you?" he asked, and Ethan was scared as he recognized that look in his eyes.

"You are…"

"I am. If you cut, I will too."

"B-but you can't cut Benny!" Ethan said, wrapping his arms around the other boy. "It's too addicting. If you cut, you won't be able to stop!"

"You were able to."

"Only because you were there to help me. If we're both cutting, we could die!"

"Then don't. If you do, I do. If you don't, I don't. Simple enough."

"I-I guess…" Ethan said, still worried about Benny, who finally smiled at him.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." With that, he placed a tender kiss on Ethan's forehead, hoping to calm the shorter boy.

…

That night, as Benny was sleeping, one arm thrown casually over Ethan, Ethan was thinking about the razor and how much hold it had over him.

_I can't cut again. Benny will start to do it, and I can't have that happen. No, no matter how much it tempts me, I can't give in._

_For Benny. I've gotta be strong._

He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep, happily wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. He was almost asleep when the body next to him began to twist and turn.

Benny was having a night mare.

…

_Benny was drowning in blood. Looking next to him, he saw Ethan drowning as well. Both gasping for breath, they embraced as the blood covered their heads. Benny looked at Ethan's wrist to see it dripping with the bright red liquid. Looking at his own, he saw the same._

_They were drowning in their own blood._

Benny woke up gasping for breath and being shaken by Ethan.

"BENNY! Are you okay?" he asked, raking his fingers through the messy brown hair

"N-Nightmare," he got out, eyes dazed looking.

"What was it about?"

"D-don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled out, eyes falling on his tired looking boyfriend. "Sleep. I'm okay."

"You sure?" he whispers, eyes straying to stay open.

"Yes. Sleep. I love you," he whispered, running his hands comfortingly through Ethan's hair.

"Love you too," he mumbled out before falling into dreamland, a small smile on his lips. Benny smiled at him and sighed, his dream returning to his thoughts.

He knew he wouldn't be sleeping again anytime soon.

…

Saturday night was the same way for Benny. He was so exhausted he was falling asleep at the table as he and Ethan worked on homework. But every time he began to drift off, he was plagued with dreams, always of the same thing.

Him and Ethan fighting for their lives.

He knew it was a warning of some type. He just wasn't sure of what though.

Standing up slowly, he trudged to Ethan's kitchen, hoping to get an energy drink. As he made his way though, the room began to sway before his eyes.

Soon, he was collapsed on the floor, breathing shallowly, eyes barely open.

"Benny!" Ethan was screaming his name as he ran to him. "Jane! Call 9-1-1! Benny, you'll be okay. Please be okay!"

"Ethan…" his voice trailed off as he was engulfed in darkness.

…

_*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*_

The steady beeping of Benny's heart monitor kept Ethan awake at night. His mom and Ethan's grandma had to sign a form allowing him to stay, but it was possible. Ethan told them that he couldn't leave him, and he wouldn't, no matter what.

Finally, they both had agreed.

So, Ethan stayed by Benny's side, eyes barely leaving the tall, unmoving boy.

"Please be okay," he whispered into the silent room as he held Benny's hand. "Please."

…

_Benny was lost in a dense fog. He could hear a loud booming sound, which he assumed was thunder. Walking around, he felt slightly woozy._

"_Hello?" he called out, hoping to find someone, anyone._

_He was alone, lost._

_Looking around, he saw bright red drops on the ground. Upon looking closer, he saw it was coming from him, and he knew._

_He was dying._

…

Ethan played with the still unconscious, hospital bed-ridden Benny's hair, hoping for some type of response. Pressing his hand against the other's forehead, a vision overcame him.

_Benny was gasping in pain as he was surrounded by doctors and nurses, trying to calm him down. Ethan was restrained by Benny's grandma as the dull beeping sound began to slow down and fade away._

Ethan removed his hand as tears started in his eyes.

"No," he whispered, staring at his pale boyfriend. "No!" He began to sob, holding onto Benny's hand again.

"Ethan," Benny's grandma said, walking into the room. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"A vision," he sobbed out, looking at her with his red eyes. "Please tell me it won't happen. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Ethan, you're visions are usually never wrong."

"Well this one is! It has to be! The future is unpredictable! It has to be wrong," he whispered the last part, closing his eyes, exhausted from crying.

"It has to be. It's my turn to take care of you. You gotta be okay," he whispered as he fell into a deep exhausted sleep; he didn't even notice the hand he was holding gently squeeze his own.

…

**Okay, after writing this chapter, there are two ways I can go with this story, and I am currently stuck on which way to go! So, if you think YOU can help me decide, shoot me a PM and ask me about it :)**

**Otherwise, it's staying a secret ;)**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Please Be Okay

****Updated: 04/25/2012****

…

Green eyes opened tiredly, only to be met with anxious brown ones.

"You're awake," Ethan breathed, almost happily.

"I'm awake," Benny croaked, looking at Ethan with sad eyes.

Neither would mention how they knew it wouldn't last though.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Tired," Benny whispered, bringing a hand up to cup Ethan's face. "Please don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?"

"Just don't. And…. I want you to know, that no matter what happens to me, I love you. And I'll always love you."

"I love you too. And I'll always love you."

Neither spoke for a while, just enjoying the other's company while they could.

…

Ethan didn't leave Benny's side, since he was still confined to his hospital bed and room. And, although they talked often about random things, Ethan's thoughts stayed on one subject.

If Benny died, he would too.

He would end his own life.

He couldn't live without Benny by his side. He couldn't function. Benny was a part of him, and he a part of Benny.

They would always be together.

…

Benny was finally allowed a wheelchair so he could go outside. Both boys knew that they probably only granted this request because his time was running out.

So, together, they went outside to enjoy some fresh air.

"I can't live without you," Ethan whispered as they sat under a shaded area. "You have to get better."

"E…I don't think that's possible," Benny said, reaching over and interlacing their hands.

"But, how did this happen? To you of all people? Why did this have to happen you?"

"They haven't told you anything have they? My body was under so much stress and worry that it began shutting down. Then I began losing sleep, and that didn't help either. My body just gave up trying to get better basically."

"Stess… worry… it's my fault!" Ethan said, slapping a hand over his mouth. Benny removed it and raised his eyebrows at Ethan. "It's my fault. You were stressed about me. Worried about me. And it made you sick."

"Ethan, no, it's not your fault. It's whoever gave you those notes and that razor's fault that I'm…" he stopped himself, not wanting to upset Ethan anymore.

"So it's my fault?" a quiet voice said, and the two boys looked up to see Sarah standing there, a frown on her face.

"You were giving me the notes?" Ethan asked, feeling anger bubble up in him. She jerkily nodded and removed her sunglasses.

"I was angry because you two were so happy. You were supposed to like me! Not fall in love with _him!_" she said, but there was no anger in her voice, only sadness and despair. "I didn't know my notes and the razor would cause Benny to get so sick."

"Why? We're your friends! Why would you put us through this?"

"I thought that if you had the razor, he wouldn't trust you anymore and you'd guys break up and then you would go back to liking me," she admitted sheepishly, looking away from them.

"Why? You didn't even like me," Ethan said, still angry.

"No… but I liked the fact that you liked me."

"Sarah… Why would you do this?" Benny asked, finally speaking. She let her eyes fall on him and a gasp left her lips. Benny was extremely pale, with bags under his eyes and he looked miserable.

"Oh Benny… I'm so sorry. I didn't think that it would result in … this," she said, indicating him. "I know my apology won't make you better, but I am sorry."

"Sarah! There you are!" Benny's grandma said, joining them outside. "May I have a word with you?" she asked, grabbing the young vampire by the arm and dragging her away before she could respond.

"I can't believe it was Sarah who was doing that to me!" Ethan said, holding his head in his hands. He felt a shaky hand rub his back before pulling him to where he was in Benny's lap.

"You're okay though, and you'll always be okay. Right baby?" he asked, staring at Ethan solemnly. When the other boy didn't answer, Benny added, "When I'm gone, please don't do anything stupid."

"You can't go," Ethan whispered, staring at Benny, who frowned.

"I don't really have a choice."

…

Sarah avoided the older woman's gaze as she stared at her intensely.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked, making the woman's grimace turn to a smirk.

"This," she said, pulling a small vial from her pocket. In the vial was a silver wisp of something, just floating lazily. Upon closer inspection, Sarah could see a pink glow to the silver coloring.

"What is that?"

"Your human spirit. Now, I'm going to give you two choices. You can either take this and renounce your vampire-ism, or I can give this to my grandson, with your permission, and make him better."

Sarah reached out and hesitantly took the vial in her hands, careful not to drop it.

"Why mine? Why not Rory's or Erica's?"

"Because you're the reason my grandson is dying."

…

Once back in the hospital room, Ethan was curled up next to Benny on his hospital bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend, who smiled slightly.

"Better. Not as tired. Going outside helped some I think."

"That's good." All was silent as they put a movie on the TV that was mounted in the corner of the room and cuddled in each other's arms.

Just like old times.

…

As the boys slept that night and relished in the fact that they would see tomorrow together, Sarah was in the park, looking at the vial in her hands.

She knew what the right choice was. Give the vial to Benny and heal him.

Yet… she could have her human life back…

"_Because you're the reason my grandson is dying_." The words hung in her thoughts, and she knew what she had to do.

…

Benny was in the hospital cafeteria with Ethan the next morning, confined once again to a wheelchair. Ethan was quiet. He had overheard Benny's nurse talking with another, and he did not like what he heard.

"_Although he seems okay, he's not getting any better. How do you tell two 16 year old boys that one of them is dying?" _

"_You don't, unless they ask."_

"Ethan, you're quiet," Benny stated as he munched on some bacon.

"Yeah… sorry. Just worried."

"Don't be." Their conversation was interrupted when Sarah and Benny's grandma joined them.

"Boys, Sarah has something to tell you," she said, pushing the young vampire to where she was sitting across from them. Both boys glared at her, so she avoided their eyes.

"Here," she whispered, sliding a vial across the table. Ethan grabbed it and looked at the silvery-pink liquid in it.

"What is this?"

"Something to make Benny better," she said, frowning, a quiet sob leaving her mouth.

"What is it?" Benny asked, taking it from Ethan and looking at it as well.

"My… human spirit."

"You see boys, I had Sarah's spirit saved, because it could only be returned when she herself turned as selfish as the one who created her. And trying to break you two up and making Benny ill made her that bad, and she was able to redeem herself. I also told her that it could heal Benny. Then I told her to choose her option."

"I'm not going to lie. I almost chose saving myself. But then I knew how much that would hurt you both, and even though I still HATE the fact that you two are together, I didn't want that to happen," she said quietly, and our boys exchanged a look.

"Thank you," Ethan said, reaching over and hugging her, catching her off guard. She nodded and hugged back. As Ethan pulled away, she saw tears of happiness in his eyes. Sarah stood up and was about to walk away before turning back.

"I really hope everything works out. I don't really approve of your relationship, but you guys shouldn't have to go through this. I really am sorry."

With that, Sarah was gone.

…

**Yeah, not so sure…**

**-JustMe133**


	7. One Saved, One Harmed

**Sorry it's been a bit; I've been working on a new story and getting ready to study for finals coming up.**

**Wish me luck!**

****Updated: 5/5/2012****

…

Benny stared at the vial, thinking.

"Do I just drink it?" he asked his grandma, looking at her. She nodded.

"Yes. Just drink it, and you'll slowly begin to get better."

"And if I don't want to drink it?" he asked hesitantly, getting glares from both Grandma and Ethan.

"Drink it!" they said together, harshly. He nodded and gulped it down in one swig, grimacing at the taste.

"Ya know, for someone so good-looking, she tastes disgusting," he muttered, making Ethan laugh. Benny smiled at him, happy to see a smile on his boyfriend's face again.

…

Over the next few days, Benny showed signs of great improvement in his health. The doctor and nurses were amazed at his miraculous recovery, but decided to not to doubt it or ask questions, since the boy seemed so happy.

Soon, Benny was discharged and on his way home. He was still pale and a little shaky, but he knew he was on his way to getting better, so he let nothing bother him.

He noticed though that Ethan was wearing a long sleeved shirt today, even though it was vaguely warm outside. He shrugged it off, not worrying.

He was going to enjoy life now and live it to the fullest.

Almost dying definitely brightened his spirits into loving life and not letting things bother him.

…

Ethan was happy. Benny was coming home and was alive and well.

But he was also terrified. He didn't want to know what would happen when…

No. He couldn't think that way.

He needed to stay happy for Benny's sake.

Benny was all that mattered.

…

Sarah was waiting for them outside of Benny's house, a hesitant smile on her face and a box in her hands.

"A welcome home present," she said, presenting the box to Benny, who took it and smiled at her. "I… I don't understand you and Ethan's relationship, but… I'll try.." Her smile fell as her eyes flashed yellow. "Blood… Someone's bleeding," she whispered, looking at Ethan, who had come to stand next to Benny. His face paled and he ran into Benny's house. They heard a door slam and looked at each other.

"What happened?" Benny asked, and Sarah shook her head.

"He was bleeding."

…

Ethan was in Benny's bathroom, shirtless. He frowned at his arm.

He hadn't done this in so long, but with his boyfriend in the hospital dying, it was all he could do.

If Benny was going to die, he would too.

He had made that promise to himself.

And even though Benny was okay, and going to live, his cuts were still pretty fresh.

And one refused to stop bleeding.

Looking through the medicine cabinet, he found some Band-Aids. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly bandaged his cut and slid his shirt back on. As he unlocked the door it was opened by the other side and Benny forced his way in before slamming his back against the door, locking it again.

"Why were you bleeding?" he asked Ethan, who cowered slightly by the angry look in the other's eyes.

"N-no reason."

"Don't lie to me Ethan. Please."

"You know why," he whispered, not looking at Benny.

"Why did you do it again?"

"You… you were dying! I wasn't going to live without you! I can't live without you."

"But I'm not dying anymore!"

"I know! One cut just didn't want to stop."

"Let me see," Benny demanded, and Ethan pulled his sleeve up, revealing the line of thin, red cuts on his arm. One cut, about two inches below his elbow was covered by a Band-Aid, a small smidge of red visible through the beige coloring. Benny pulled Ethan towards him and placed his lips against the bandaged cut, kissing it softly.

"Please don't ever do this again," he said, to which Ethan nodded vigorously.

"Don't almost die on me and I won't have a reason to do this," he said back, and a small smile came to Benny's face before kissing him gently.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

…

"Sarah," Benny's grandma said, causing the young vampire to jolt in surprise.

"…Yes?" she asked, staring daggers at the older woman.

"I know you hate me for making you give up your human spirit to save another's life, god forbid," sarcastic on the last part of her sentence, "But I wanted to tell you, if you can prove that you have a good heart and are a good person, you can be redeemed a human life."

"I can ? ! ?" she asked excitedly, and his grandma actually smiled at her.

"Yes. But you must prove it. Only then can you be redeemed."

"How?"

"I cannot answer that. Only you can figure out how to set yourself free from this curse."

…

**Kinda short, sorry.**

**Next chapter will be the last.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Set Us Free From What Torments Us

**This story has met its end. I hope it's good.**

**And this is for my newest reader ** ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995, who wanted me to go ahead and post this chapter.**  
><strong>

**Thank you my dear readers for all your reviews. I'm very grateful and thankful for you all.  
><strong>

**Finished: 5/20/2012  
><strong>

…

Over the next few days, Benny's health fully returned and Ethan stopped cutting, with Benny's help of course.

Everyone was in good spirits, except for Sarah, who kept trying to figure out the way to redeem herself and win back her human life.

Soon, Benny was allowed to return back to school, where things would soon spiral out of control.

…

While Benny was out of school, a new boy arrived at WhiteChapel High. This boy had soon made friends with David Stachowski, who was currently the most popular boy in school as well as still in companionship with Benny and Ethan.

When our two boys returned to school together, happily holding hands, no one paid attention to them, as always, until the new boy, Jason, had caught eyesight of them.

Benny and Ethan had a new bully on their hands.

…

Not a week had gone by that either Benny or Ethan had been pushed into a locker or shoved down with the occasional kick to the side as Jason walked pass them. He insisted on making their life a living hell, and they didn't know why.

David had tried to vouch for them, telling Jason that they were actually pretty cool. Jason's response?

"They deserve everything I give them."

Sadly, David's argument fell on deaf ears and Benny and Ethan continued to get bullied every day. They just let it happen. Both were grateful to be alive still, so they just did their best to ignore it.

…

One night, Sarah went out for a walk, trying to clear her thoughts and worries. She was worried about Benny and Ethan getting bullied constantly. She may not enjoy their relationship, but she definitely did not enjoy seeing them shoved into lockers every day. She was also worried about trying to find her way out of her vampire curse.

She stilled in her steps as an amazing smell hit her nose. Almost subconsciously, she heads towards the scent, the vampire part of her taking over. As she nears she hears quiet sobs. Looking closer, she sees a little girl, about seven or eight, tears streaming down her cheeks; but that's not what got Sarah's attention. Her eyes were drawn to the giant gash on the side of her arm, blood pouring down her arm and dripping onto the grass. Her babysitter skills kicked in and knocked the bloodthirsty vampire back in hiding.

"Oh my God what happened?" she asked, kneeling in front of the girl, who stopped crying and looked at her.

"It hurts," she said, voice small and scared, eyes wide.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I-I was riding my bike, and crashed. My arm hit this big rock and started bleeding. So I tried to walk to home, but I got lost, and it won't stop hurting or bleeding," she got out, tears starting again.

"Well, if I take you to the hospital, will you promise not to tell anyone how I got you there?" Sarah asked the girl, who nodded happily.

"Yes. I'm Jenna."

"I'm Sarah. Ready to go?" Jenna nodded and Sarah stood up, picking her up as well and took off flying towards the hospital.

Once they get there, Sarah quickly took her into the ER and got her looked at. Jenna didn't want Sarah to go, but she told her she would return soon.

…

"Ow," Benny said as the nurse poked and prodded his eye, which was currently sporting a black circle around it that was not natural.

"Here, take this cold compress and keep it on," the nurse said, pressing an ice pack into his hand. "It should help. And you are free to go."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and pressing it against his eye gently. He looked with his good eye at Ethan, who looked upset. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking and let's go. My eye hurts." Ethan nodded and reached for Benny's free hand, who took it happily. "Love you."

"Love you more," Ethan replied, kissing him gently. Together, they walked out into the hallway to see Sarah pacing the hallway.

"Ethan! Benny!" she said when she saw them, hurrying to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She grimaced and shook her head.

"I was out walking when I smelt the most amazing blood. I went to the scent and it was this little girl. I-I couldn't bring myself to hurt her, so I brought her to the hospital. Waiting on someone to get here for her. What happened to you?"

"That jerk Jason punched me because I punched him for pushing Ethan and calling him a fag."

"Aww defended your boyfriend. That was kinda sweet."

"Well we'll wait with you," Ethan said, and Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

So, the three teens sat outside Jenna's room, waiting for a family member of hers to show up.

They didn't expect Jason to come running down the hallway, pale and looking extremely worried. He stopped at the front desk, frantic.

"My little sister! Jenna! She was brought in earlier! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Sir, please calm down, she's in that room right there," the nurse said, pointing to the room, where Benny, Ethan, and Sarah were all sitting in front of. When Jason turned around and saw them, he sneered but went into his sister's room. Sarah followed him.

"They saved her," she said to his as he stood next to his sleeping sister's form.

"What?"

"Benny and Ethan. They brought her here. They rescued her," Sarah said, smiling at him. He looked shocked but smiled back.

"They did?" he asked, almost like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, they did. They're really great guys. You shouldn't be so hard on them just because they're … in love," she said, her tone hard to read. Jason looked at her again and nodded.

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with them."

"No, there's not. So, you should thank them for saving Jenna."

"I will." Jason and Sarah walked out of Jenna's room and to Benny and Ethan, who were standing there talking. "Hey," he said to them, making Benny pull Ethan behind him a bit. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing Jenna and bringing her here. And apologize for that black eye I gave you." The boys exchanged a look before Sarah spoke.

"Guys, don't be modest. You saved her life."

"Uh.. yeah, yeah we did," Ethan said, shooting Sarah a look to which she shook her head slightly.

"Well thank you. My little sister means everything to me, so it also means a lot that you saved her. I'm sorry for how I've treated you both. You didn't deserve it."

"It's fine. We're used to it." Sarah walked away then, and back to Jenna's room, where the little girl was awake and smiling at her.

"Why did you tell him that they saved me?" She asked, but with a smile on her face. Sarah slightly smiled back at the young girl.

"I have my reasons. Will you tell him that they saved you?"

"Yes. And I won't tell anyone that you can fly either!" she whispered happily, to which Sarah fully smiled.

"Thank you."

Jason walked in then, a nurse behind him with discharge papers. Soon, Jenna and Jason were gone, and Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were heading home in silence.

…

When Sarah got home, she was extremely tired, which didn't happen often. So, changing into some comfy pajamas, she lied down on her un-used bed and closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

…

Benny stayed the night at Ethan's house that night, so the two boys were curled up together, arms wrapped around each other.

"Does your eye still hurt?" Ethan asked, fingers ghosting over the dark ring.

"A little, but nothing to worry about."

"I'm gonna worry."

"Don't. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am that I love you," Benny said cheekily, kissing Ethan, who kissed back.

"I love you too you big cornball."

"That's what you love about me." With that, the two boys fell asleep, slight smiles on their faces and in each others arms.

…

The next morning, Sarah woke up, feeling sore and exhausted. Opening her tired eyes, she yawned and looked around before standing up and shuffling to the bathroom. Before she could make it, she passed her mirror and stopped.

Her reflection was back.

She touched the mirror, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Placing her hand over her chest, she could feel her steady heartbeat.

She was human again.

…

_**Epilogue…**_

A few days later found the newly human Sarah along with a happily holding hands Benny and Ethan heading into the school building.

"How's it feel being human again?" Ethan asked Sarah, who smiled brightly.

"Amazing! I mean, yeah I kinda miss the super speed and strength, but now I can grow up, get married! Everything I wanted."

"We're happy for you," Benny told her with a nod. She smiled again and nodded back.

"And I'm happy for the both of you."

"Looks like things have calmed down again," Ethan said, to which both Sarah and Benny nodded this time.

…

**The end! Roll credits! **

**Not sure how the ending turned out, but I hope ya'll liked it.**

**If not, well I'm sorry. I tried.**

**Thanks for reading it all the way through though :)**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
